


you make me breathe so heavily

by howtosingit



Series: more time with you: a tarlos missing moments collection [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut, episode 1x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: Rolling off the couch onto the floor does nothing to douse the fire between them.*A missing moment from 1x02.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: more time with you: a tarlos missing moments collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015932
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	you make me breathe so heavily

\- - - - - 

Carlos hardly notices when they roll off of his couch and onto the floor. 

Every single one of his senses is dialed to eleven, and all five of them are focused solely on the man who somehow feels like he is both inside  _ and _ all around Carlos, consuming him completely. It’s not that it’s been a long time since he’s brought someone back to his place -- he knows where to find good company when he wants it -- but it  _ has _ been awhile since he’s felt like he was doing more than just going through the motions. 

Sex with TK Strand is way more than going through the motions, though. Sex with TK is, if he’s being completely honest, really fucking great.

When he’d gotten a text from the firefighter the night before, Carlos had definitely been a little surprised. It’s been a few days since their night out at the honky-tonk, and with no word from the other man, he had just assumed that TK had changed his mind about hooking up, or maybe even found a different dance partner. 

Sure, they’d run into each other at the mercury poisoning call, but things had been absolute chaos and other than a few exchanges here or there, they hadn’t had time to really discuss their evening back at the bar. Which was a shame, in Carlos’s opinion; it had taken him hours to come down from the adrenaline high of that call, and he really could’ve used someone to help tire him out.

But none of that mattered now, because TK had texted him last night, asking if he wanted to get together the next day, before his shift. They’d met at a coffee shop only a few minutes from Carlos’s apartment, but TK’s behavior had made it pretty clear that he had no interest in either caffeine or conversation. Between his obvious bedroom eyes and the way he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he ran his fingertips along Carlos’s forearm, continuing their tactile exchange from the honky-tonk, Carlos knew exactly what TK wanted.

“Should we get our order to go?” he’d asked, leaning in close enough to run his lips against the shell of TK’s ear. From that position, he’d felt the other man shiver at his question, TK’s eyes widening as his pupils dilated, his want so obvious that any verbal response was unnecessary.

Had the five-minute drive home been any longer, Carlos is sure that they wouldn’t have made it. TK had leaned over his console immediately after buckling his seatbelt, his palm pressed firmly to Carlos’s thigh. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” TK had said, pressing his lips against the soft skin beneath Carlos’s ear. He’d moaned in reply, quickly turning to capture TK’s lips with his own, his tongue pushing through the barrier to finally taste the man that he’d been thinking about for the past three days. It was nirvana.

The drive was a blur, as was the walk up his front path to the door. He vaguely recalls TK wrapping his arms around him while he struggled with the lock, pressing open-mouthed kisses into his neck and circling his tongue around his Adam’s apple, sending blood rushing south. Before he could even open the door, TK had pushed him against it, his hands running up and down his sides as Carlos reached for the knob, the two of them falling through the doorway into his apartment. 

Carlos’s mind struggled to keep up with his body as they steadied themselves against his living room walls, hands everywhere and tongues battling for dominance. They’d laughed together, both completely caught up in one another and the ecstasy of this moment. Carlos managed to move them across the room, pushing TK onto the couch as he finally ridded himself of his shirt. 

There had been a moment of recognition, his brain finding the strength to pull him out of his lust-driven daze to take in what was happening between them: TK lying back on his couch, staring up at him with bright, pupil-blown eyes, and Carlos’s heart absolutely collapsing in his chest at the sight. 

The moment ended as suddenly as it came, and Carlos dived towards the couch, pressing himself against the entire length of TK’s body. Their bare chests, already covered in sweat, slid against one another. He’d heard TK let out a moan beneath him, felt his hands greedily grabbing his ass, guiding their hips together. Carlos had let out a moan of his own, the evidence of TK’s interest in him clear even through their pants. 

So, he’s not quite sure how they got to where they are now, but one minute they're making out on his couch and then the next, the room is spinning as gravity pulls them onto the floor.

Carlos lands on his back, TK on top of him. He lets out a huff, but he can’t even begin to assess any possible bruising or injury before TK speaks.

“Shit, sorry,” TK laughs, and the sight of his stunning, gorgeous, million-dollar megawatt smile draws a laugh from Carlos as well. He leans up to press their lips together, their teeth clacking briefly as they both struggle to contain their grins.

The heat returns as TK begins to move down Carlos’s body, pressing his tongue and teeth to his chest before moving further south. In what seems like no time, he’s pulling Carlos jeans down, throwing them somewhere out of the way. Carlos raises himself up on his elbows, watching as TK runs his hands up his legs and then, with only a wicked smirk to warn him, reaches for the waistband of Carlos’s boxer briefs, stripping them off in one fluid motion. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” TK gasps, staring down at Carlos’s naked body, his hands trailing back up his legs towards his hips. “Things really are bigger in Texas.”

“Oh my god,” Carlos groans, throwing his head back. He can feel a flush creeping up the back of his neck at TK’s completely ridiculous compliment. “You did not just say that.”

“Any chance you can pretend like I didn’t?” TK questions after a moment of silence, and Carlos peeks up to find his eyes wide and face bright red. 

“Take your pants off, and I’ll consider it,” Carlos says through a laugh, rising up to help him. By the time they’re both free of their clothes, they’ve forgotten the corny comment, though the fun, casual tone remains. Taking him in, Carlos decides that TK’s body more than makes up for anything ridiculous that might slip out of his mouth.

He leans back against the couch as TK straddles him. Carlos reaches for the back of his neck, pulling him close to devour his mouth once again; he’s not sure he’ll ever get over how amazing TK tastes, or the way he enthusiastically matches Carlos in his hunger for complete satisfaction.

“What do you want, Carlos?” TK asks, gasping for breath as he dives towards Carlos’s neck, pressing kisses along his collarbone. 

“I want to taste you,” Carlos says through clenched teeth as TK reaches to take them both in his hand. He moans at the friction, dying to know if every inch of TK tastes as good as his mouth. “Y-you?” he stutters out.

TK takes a breath, giving Carlos a hard stare before looking down at where he holds them in his hand. “I want whatever you’re willing to give me.”

There’s a moment where time seems to stop, a heavy silence falling between them as their eyes meet. It feels huge, like they're on the edge of a precipice, preparing to jump into some unknown void, with no idea what’s at the bottom. It feels nothing like any hook-up that Carlos has ever had. There’s a charge, an energy rolling through them that lights up every single inch of his body and soul. 

If he wasn’t already bared underneath him, this moment with TK would bring him to his knees.

And he knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that he’s willing to give this man everything he has.

So, he does. 

With a nod, he pulls TK back in, wrapping his arms around him, chasing the high that this man gives him. Together, they discover all of the different ways that their bodies speak and touch and look and taste and sound, their senses guiding them towards their mutual end, Carlos buried deep, his face pressed against the sweaty skin of TK’s neck as his partner grips his shoulders tightly and moans his name.

And after, when TK leaves before Carlos can even catch his breath, he feels that energy still coursing through him, his skin tingling as his mind races with excitement and possibility about what the future holds for the two of them.

It’s a feeling he’s willing to chase.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
